This invention is directed, in part, to novel lubricant compositions. These compositions comprise an alkali metal borate; a polyalkylene succinic anhydride including mixtures and/or derivatives thereof; and a metal salt of a polyisobutenyl sulfonate. Surprisingly, these compositions have improved compatibility, extreme pressure properties and/or water tolerance over compositions comprising other metal sulfonates.
This invention is also directed, in part, to methods for improving the water tolerance of a lubricant composition comprising an alkali metal borate. Such methods employ compositions comprising an alkali metal borate; and a polyalkylene succinic anhydride including mixtures and/or derivatives thereof; and a metal salt of a polyisobutenyl sulfonate.
The following references are cited in this application as superscript numbers:
1 Peeler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,727, Alkali Metal Borate EP. Lubricants, issued Apr. 11, 1967
2 Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,643, Lubricant Containing Neutralized Alkali Metal Borates, issued Oct. 14, 1975
3 Sims, U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,521, Lubricant Containing Dispersed Borate and a Polyol, issued Jun. 25, 1974
4 Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,772, Lubricant Containing Alkali Metal Borate Dispersed with a Mixture of Dispersants, issued Dec. 10, 1974
5 Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,454, Lubricant Containing Potassium Borate, issued Dec. 14, 1976
6 Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,790, Synergistic Combinations of Hydrated Potassium Borate, Antiwear Agents, and Organic Sulfide Antioxidants, issued May 16, 1978
7 Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,729, Synergistic Combinations of Hydrated Potassium Borate, Antiwear Agents, and Organic Sulfide Antioxidants, issued Aug. 7, 1979
8 Frost, U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,155, Lubricant Composition Containing an Alkali Metal Borate and a Sulfur-Containing Polyhydroxy Compound, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,184, issued Oct. 24, 1995
9 Frost, U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,580, Lubricant Composition Containing an Alkali Metal Borate and an Ester-Polyol Compound, issued Aug. 30, 1983
10 Frost, U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,288, Lubricant Composition Containing an Alkali Metal Borate and an Oil-Soluble Amine Salt of a Phosphorus Compound, issued Sep. 18, 1984
11 Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,873, Automotive Friction Reducing Composition, issued Aug. 13, 1985
12 Brewster, U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,619, Heat Transfer and Quench Oil, issued Jan. 13, 1970
All of the above references are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference in its entirety.
High load conditions often occur in gear sets such as those used in automobile transmissions and differentials, pneumatic tools, gas compressors, centrifuges, high-pressure hydraulic systems, metal workings and similar devices as well as in many types of bearings. When employed in such environments, it is conventional to add an extreme-pressure agent to the lubricant composition and, in this regard, alkali metal borates are well known extreme-pressure agents for such compositions.1-12 
Because the alkali metal borate is insoluble in lubricant oil media, it is conventional to include a dispersant/detergent in such compositions in order to facilitate the formation of a homogenous dispersion. Examples of dispersant/detergents include ionic surface-active agents such as metal salts of oil soluble acidic organic compounds, e.g., sulfonates, carboxylates and phenolates, as well as non-ionic surface-active agents such as alkenyl succinimides or other nitrogen containing dispersants.1-4 It is also conventional to employ the alkali metal borate at particle sizes of less than 1 micron in order to facilitate the formation of the homogenous dispersion.11 
The use of alkali metal borates in lubricant compositions is complicated by the presence of water in the environment where the composition is employed. Conventional preparation methods remove essentially all the water from the media12. However, when the presence of water exceeds a threshold concentration in the lubricant composition, the borate crystallizes out of the composition and forms hard granules. These granules cause severe noise in the lubricated systems and can severely damage the gears or bearings themselves as well as leading to seal leakage.10 Further, borate lost by crystallization decreases the extreme pressure properties of the lubricant composition.
On the other hand, lubricant compositions employing alkali metal borates are often employed in environments where water is invariably present.
In view of the above, enhanced water tolerance of lubricant compositions comprising an alkali metal borate would be particularly beneficial.
This invention is directed to the novel and unexpected discovery that enhanced water tolerance and lubricant oil compatibility for alkali metal borates can be achieved by employing a dispersant mixture comprising:
a) a polyalkylene succinic dispersant which is selected from the group consisting of a polyalkylene succinic anhydride, a non-nitrogen containing derivative of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride, mixtures of polyalkylene succinic anhydrides, mixtures of non-nitrogen containing derivatives of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride and mixtures of one or more polyalkylene succinic anhydrides and one or more non-nitrogen containing derivatives of polyalkylene succinic anhydrides; and
b) a metal salt of a polyisobutenyl sulfonate.
Accordingly, in one of its composition aspects, this invention is directed to a lubricant composition which comprises a base oil of lubricating viscosity, a dispersed hydrated alkali metal borate, and a dispersant mixture comprising:
a) a polyalkylene succinic dispersant which is selected from the group consisting of a polyalkylene succinic anhydride, a non-nitrogen containing derivative of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride, mixtures of polyalkylene succinic anhydrides, mixtures of non-nitrogen containing derivatives of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride, and mixtures of one or more polyalkylene succinic anhydrides and one or more non-nitrogen containing derivatives of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride; and
b) a metal salt of a polyisobutenyl sulfonate.
Preferably, the dispersed hydrated alkali metal borate is present in a ratio of at least 2:1 relative to the dispersant mixture of polyalkylene succinic dispersant and polyisobutenyl sulfonate. More preferably, the ratio of dispersed hydrated alkali metal borate to dispersant mixture is from 2:1 up to 10:1. Most preferably the ratio is 5:2.
Preferably, the dispersed hydrated alkali metal borate is a dispersed hydrated sodium borate. Even more preferably the dispersed hydrated sodium borate and has a sodium to boron ratio of from about 1:2.75 to about 1:3.25.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the dispersed hydrated alkali metal borate is a hydrated sodium metal borate having a hydroxyl:boron ratio (OH:B) of from about 0.8:1 to 1.6:1 (more preferably about 0.8:1 to 1:1) and a sodium to boron ratio of from about 1:2.75 to 1:3.25 and the polyalkylene succinic anhydride is a polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride.
Preferably, the hydrated alkali metal borate contains small amounts of a water soluble oxo anion. Only from 0.001 moles to 0.11 moles of water soluble oxo anion should be present per mole of boron. This water-soluble oxo anion can include nitrate, sulfate, carbonate, phosphate, pyrophosphate, silicate, aluminate, germanate, stannate, zincate, plumbate, titanate, molybdate, tungstate, vanadate, niobate, tantalate, uranates, or can include the isopolymolybdates and isopolytungstates, or the heteropolymolybdates and heteropolytungstates, or mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the polyalkylene succinic dispersant, is a dispersant selected from a polyalkylene succinic anhydride or a mixture of polyalkylene succinic anhydrides. More preferably, the polyalkylene succinic anhydride is a polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride. In one preferred embodiment, the polyalkylene succinic anhydride is a polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride having a number average molecular weight of at least 500, more preferably at least 900 and still more preferably from at least about 900 to about 3000.
In another preferred embodiment, a mixture of polyalkylene succinic anhydrides is employed. In this embodiment, the mixture preferably comprises a low molecular weight polyalkylene succinic anhydride component and a high molecular weight polyalkylene succinic anhydride component. More preferably, the low molecular weight component has a number average molecular weight of from about 500 to below 1000 and the high molecular weight component has a number average molecular weight of from 1000 to about 3000. Still more preferably, both the low and high molecular weight components are polyisobutenyl succinic anhydrides.
Preferably the metal salt of the polyisobutenyl sulfonate can be an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salt. More preferably, the metal salt of the polyisobutenyl sulfonate is a calcium salt. Even more preferably, the calcium polyisobutenyl sulfonate employed has a total base number (TBN) of from about 14-17 due to the presence of some Ca(OH)2 in the composition.
The polyisobutene employed is of sufficient molecular weight to provide oil-solubility to the polyisobutenyl sulfonic acid or metal salt thereof. Suitably, polyisobutenes having a number average molecular weight of from at least about 200 are employed. Preferably, the polyisobutene has a number average molecular weight of from about 200 to about 3000; more preferably, from about 300 to 2000; still more preferably, from about 400 to 1200; and even more preferably from about 500 to 1100.
This invention is also directed to methods for enhancing the water tolerance of lubricant compositions comprising alkali metal borate. Accordingly, in one of its method aspects, this invention is directed to a method for enhancing the water tolerance of lubricant compositions comprising alkali metal borate which method comprises adding an anti-wear effective amount of an alkali metal borate to a base oil of lubricating viscosity in combination with a dispersant effective amount of a dispersant mixture comprising:
a) a polyalkylene succinic dispersant which is selected from the group consisting of a polyalkylene succinic anhydride, a non-nitrogen containing derivative of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride, mixtures of polyalkylene succinic anhydrides, mixtures of non-nitrogen containing derivatives of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride, and mixtures of one or more polyalkylene succinic anhydrides and one or more non-nitrogen containing derivatives of polyalkylene succinic anhydrides; and
b) a metal salt of a polyisobutenyl sulfonate.
This invention is still further directed to methods for the preparation of such lubricant compositions. Accordingly, in another of its method aspects, this invention is directed to a method for preparing a lubricant composition comprising a base oil of lubricating viscosity, a dispersed hydrated alkali metal borate, and a dispersant mixture comprising:
a) a polyalkylene succinic dispersant which is selected from the group consisting of a polyalkylene succinic anhydride, a non-nitrogen containing derivative of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride, mixtures of polyalkylene succinic anhydrides, mixtures of non-nitrogen containing derivatives of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride, and mixtures of one or more polyalkylene succinic anhydrides and one or more non-nitrogen containing derivatives of polyalkylene succinic anhydrides; and
b) a metal salt of a polyisobutenyl sulfonate
which method comprises:
mixing, under agitation, (1) an aqueous solution of boric acid and alkali metal hydroxide, and (2) a diluent oil containing the polyalkylene succinic dispersant and the metal salt of a polyisobutenyl sulfonate; then heating the mixture to partially dehydrate the mixture.
This invention is directed, in part, to novel lubricant compositions comprising a base oil of lubricating viscosity, dispersed hydrated alkali metal borate and a dispersant mixture comprising:
a) a polyalkylene succinic dispersant which is selected from the group consisting of a polyalkylene succinic anhydride, a non-nitrogen containing derivative of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride, mixtures of polyalkylene succinic anhydrides, mixtures of non-nitrogen containing derivatives of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride, and mixtures of one or more polyalkylene succinic anhydrides and one or more non-nitrogen containing derivatives of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride; and
b) a metal salt of a polyisobutenyl sulfonate.
Each of these components in the claimed composition will be defined herein.
Hydrated alkali metal borates are well known in the art. Representative patents disclosing suitable borates and methods of manufacture include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,313,727; 3,819,521; 3,853,772; 3,912,643; 3,997,454; and 4,089,790.1-6 
The hydrated alkali metal borates can be represented by the following formula:
M2O.mB2O3.nH2O
where M is sodium or potassium, m is a number preferably from 2.5 to 4.5 (both whole and fractional), and n is a number preferably from 1.0 to 4.8. Preferred hydrated alkali metal borates are hydrated potassium borates and more preferably the hydrated sodium borates because of their improved water tolerance. Most preferred are the hydrated sodium borates having a sodium-to-boron ratio of about 1:3. In another of its preferred embodiment, the hydrated borate particles generally have a mean particle size of less than 1 micron.
The hydrated alkali metal borates will generally comprise about 10 to 75 weight percent, preferably 25 to 50 weight percent, more preferably about 35 to 40 weight percent of the lubricant composition. (Unless otherwise stated, all percentages are in weight percent based on the total weight of the composition.)
The hydrated alkali metal borate dispersions have been found to be reactive in the presence of water. The presence of water has been found to alter the size, shape, and composition of the dispersed, amorphous borate particles to ultimately produce a number of crystalline borates which generally separate out from the oil phase to form deposits in the oil, and can damage the elastomer seals in various engine parts and cause leakage.
We have also found that sodium borates give better water tolerance and compatibility than potassium borates.
Preferably, the hydrated alkali metal borates contain small amounts of a water soluble oxo anion. Only from 0.001 moles to 0.11 moles of water soluble oxo anion should be present per mole of boron. This water-soluble oxo anion can include nitrate, sulfate, carbonate, phosphate, pyrophosphate, silicate, aluminate, germanate, stannate, zincate, plumbate, titanate, molybdate, tungstate, vanadate, niobate, tantalate, uranates, or can include the isopolymolybdates and isopolytungstates, or the heteropolymolybdates and heteropolytungstates, or mixtures thereof.
The presence of small amounts of water soluble oxo anions in the alkali metal borates is thought to improve the water tolerance of the alkali metal borates by disrupting the crystal structure of the hydrolysis products. This results in a lower tendency to form crystals or in a reduced rate of crystallization.
Preferred hydrated alkali metal borates include hydrated sodium borates particularly those characterized by a hydroxyl:boron ratio (OH:B) of from about 0.8:1 to 1.6: 1, preferably about 0.9:1 to 1.50: 1, and by a sodium to boron ratio of from about 1:2.75 to 1:3.25. Even more preferred hydrated sodium metal borates are those having a hydroxyl:boron ratio of from about 1.00:1 to 1.40:1 and a sodium to boron ratio of about 1:3.
In this regard, the term xe2x80x9chydroxyl:boron ratioxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOH:Bxe2x80x9d refers to the number of hydroxyl groups attached to boron (moles of hydroxyl groups per mole of boron) in the dispersed hydrated alkali metal borate compositions as exemplified, for example, by the structure below. For the purposes of this application, the OH:B ratio of a hydrated sodium borate is calculated from the maximum infra-red, IR, absorbance between 3800 and 3250 cmxe2x88x921 corrected by subtracting the baseline which is taken to be the absorbance at 3900 cmxe2x88x921 of a 5.000% solution of the dispersed hydrated alkali metal borate in an oil of lubricating viscosity wherein all interfering absorbances due to other compounds or impurities have been subtracted. The remaining absorbance in this range corresponds to the hydroxyl groups of the dispersed sodium borate which is then converted to the OH:B ratio as follows:
OH:B=21.0Amax/%B
where Amax is the IR absorbance (peak height in the region of 3800 to 3250 cmxe2x88x921); and
%B is the percent boron in the original (non-diluted) dispersed sodium borate sample.
The absorbance in this range, 3800 to 3250 cmxe2x88x921 corresponds to the hydroxyl groups of the sodium borate oligomer complex. If other additives are added to mask or interfere with the absorbance within this preferred range such groups will be subtracted from the IR spectra in the initial calculation of the OH:B measurement.
This absorbance is measured with a Nicolet 5DXB FTIR Spectrometer fitted with a DTGS detector and CsI beam splitter. The spectrometer has CaF2 windows with 0.2 mm Teflon(copyright) spacer with small section cut out and a suitable cell holder. A spectrum of the sample is obtained using a 4 cmxe2x88x921 resolution.
These sodium metal borates, having a 1:3 ratio of sodium to boron, can generally be represented by the following theoretical formula: 
where n is a number preferably from 1.0 to 10.
Dispersed alkali metal borate compositions are generally prepared by forming, in deionized water, a solution of alkali metal hydroxide and boric acid optionally in the presence of a small amount of alkali metal carbonate. The solution is then added to a lubricant composition comprising an oil of lubricating viscosity, a dispersant mixture of the polyalkylene succinic dispersant and polyisobutenyl sulfonate as described above and any optional additives to be included therein (e.g., a detergent, 2,2xe2x80x2-thiodiethanol, and the like) to form an emulsion that is then dehydrated. Dehydration proceeds in three steps including an initial step of water removal that is initiated at a temperature of slightly over 100xc2x0 C. This initial step is followed by a slow increase in temperature whereupon the emulsion changes from turbid to clear. In the final step, there is a rapid increase in temperature and the liquid once again becomes turbid.
Formation of the hydrated alkali metal borates described herein is achieved by stoichiometric selection of the appropriate amounts of alkali metal hydroxide and boron trioxide and control of the extent of dehydration such that the resulting product has the desired ratio of alkali metal to boron and the desired ratio of hydroxyl to boron.
The dehydration of the reaction mixture is carefully controlled (i.e. using a slower dehydration rate or employing a sweep gas, and the like) in order to avoid condensation of water on the walls of the reaction chamber. Condensation can result in water droplets in the lubricant composition which, in turn, can lead to undesired precipitate formation as described above. Such precipitate formation typically results in large particles that fall from suspension and have deleterious properties as previously noted. Accordingly, in a preferred embodiment of this invention, dehydration occurs over a period of from about 3 to 8 hours.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the hydrated alkali metal borate particles generally have a mean particle size of less than 1 micron.
The polyalkylene succinic dispersant can be a polyalkylene succinic anhydride or a non-nitrogen containing derivative of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride and is preferably selected from the group consisting of a polyalkylene succinic anhydride, a non-nitrogen containing derivative of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride, mixtures of polyalkylene succinic anhydrides, mixtures of non-nitrogen containing derivatives of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride, and mixtures of one or more polyalkylene succinic anhydrides and one or more non-nitrogen containing derivatives of the polyalkylene succinic anhydride. Non-nitrogen containing derivatives of polyalkylene succinic anhydrides preferably include, succinic acids, Group I and/or Group II mono- or di-metal salts of succinic acids, succinate esters formed by the reaction of a polyalkylene succinic anhydride, acid chloride, or other derivatives with an alcohol (e.g., HORxe2x80x2 where Rxe2x80x2 is alkyl of from 1 to 10) and the like.
The polyalkylene succinic anhydride is preferably a polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride. In one preferred embodiment, the polyalkylene succinic anhydride is a polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride having a number average molecular weight of at least 500, more preferably at least 900-3000 and still more preferably from at least about 900 to about 2300.
In another preferred embodiment, a mixture of polyalkylene succinic anhydrides is employed. In this embodiment, the mixture preferably comprises a low molecular weight polyalkylene succinic anhydride component and a high molecular weight polyalkylene succinic anhydride component. More preferably, the low molecular weight component has a number average molecular weight of from about 500 to below 1000 and the high molecular weight component has a number average molecular weight of from 1000 to about 3000. Still more preferably, both the low and high molecular weight components are polyisobutenyl succinic anhydrides.
Preferably, the dispersed hydrated alkali metal borate is employed in a weight ratio of at least 2:1 relative to the polyalkylene succinic anhydride dispersant while being in the range of 2:1 to 10:1. In a preferred embodiment the weight ratio is at least 4:1. In a preferred embodiment, mixtures as defined above of the polyalkylene succinic anhydrides are employed.
The polyalkylene succinic anhydride is the reaction product of a polyalkylene (preferably polyisobutene) with maleic anhydride. One can use conventional polyisobutene, or high methylvinylidene polyisobutene in the preparation of such polyalkylene succinic anhydrides. One can use thermal, chlorination, free radical, acid catalyzed, or any other process in this preparation. Examples of suitable polyalkylene succinic anhydrides are thermal PIBSA (polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride) described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,673; chlorination PIBSA described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,892; a mixture of thermal and chlorination PIBSA described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,764; high succinic ratio PIBSA described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,435; PolyPIBSA described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,507 and 5,175,225; high succinic ratio PolyPIBSA described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,565,528 and 5,616,668; free radical PIBSA described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,286,799, 5,319,030, and 5,625,004; PIBSA made from high methylvinylidene polybutene described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,152,499, 5,137,978, and 5,137,980; high succinic ratio PIBSA made from high methylvinylidene polybutene described in European Patent Application Publication No. EP 355 895; terpolymer PIBSA described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,729; sulfonic acid PIBSA described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,025 and European Patent Application Publication No. EP 542 380; and purified PIBSA described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,417 and European Patent Application Publication No. EP 602 863. The disclosures of each of these documents is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The number average molecular weight of the polyalkylene tail in the polyalkylene succinic anhydride should be from about 300 to about 5000. This should be compatible with the previous ranges given before with the particular molecular weight depending on dispersant or mixture of dispersants to be employed. Preferably, the polyalkylene succinic anhydride component comprises from 2 to 40 weight percent, more preferably 10 to 15 weight percent of the weight of the lubricant composition.
Most preferable is the case where the polyalkylene succinic anhydride component is a polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride.
This invention is based, in part, on the discovery that the combination of a polyalkylene succinic dispersant and a metal salt of a polyisobutenyl sulfonate provides enhanced water tolerance and lubricating oil compatibility, when used in lubricating compositions comprising an alkali metal borate. It has also been found that a mixture of polyalkylene succinic anhydrides can be effectively employed. The mixture preferably comprises a low molecular weight polyalkylene succinic anhydride component and a high molecular weight polyalkylene succinic anhydride component. Alternatively, various molecular weight polyalkylene succinic anhydride components can be combined as a dispersant.
The metal salts of polyisobutenyl sulfonates used in the compositions of this invention can be highly overbased metal sulfonates or low overbased metal sulfonates. In addition, the sulfonic acids themselves can also be used. Overbased metal sulfonates are well known in the art. Highly overbased metal sulfonates typically have a total base number (TBN) of from about 250 to about 500, whereas low overbased metal sulfonates typically have a TBN of from about 0 to about 150. Both highly overbased metal sulfonates and low overbased metal sulfonates are well known in the art.
The term xe2x80x9cmetal sulfonatexe2x80x9d is intended to encompass the salts of sulfonic acids derived from polyisobutene. Such polyalkenyl sulfonic acids are the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,491, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. They can be obtained by treating polyisobutene with sulfur trioxide or a similar sulfonating agent such as acetyl sulfate and the like. The acids thus obtained are known as polyisobutene sulfonic acids and the salts as metal sulfonates. Suitable metals include the alkali metals (e.g., potassium, sodium, cesium), alkaline earth metals (e.g., magnesium, calcium, barium), of which calcium and barium are preferred.
The polyisobutene employed is of sufficient molecular weight to provide oil-solubility to the polyisobutenyl sulfonic acid or metal salt thereof. Suitably, polyisobutenes having a number average molecular weight of from at least about 200 are employed. Preferably, the polyisobutene has a numbered average molecular weight of from about 200 to about 3000; more preferably, from about 300 to 2000; still more preferably, from about 400 to 1200; and even more preferably from about 500 to 1100.
Suitable polyisobutenes are commercially available or can be prepared by art recognized techniques such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,808 to Samson, issued Aug. 12, 1986, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Preferably, the polyisobutenyl sulfonates are derived from high methyl-vinylidene isomers and/or 1,1-dialkyl isomer, preferably a 1,1-dimethyl isomer. More preferably the polyisobutene sulfonates are high methylvinylidene polyisobutenyl sulfonates or a mixture of such.
Preferably, the polyisobutenyl sulfonate is a low overbased calcium polyisobutenyl sulfonate having a TBN of from about 14-17 and comprises from 0.5 to 20 weight percent, more preferably 2 to 10 weight percent of the lubricant composition.
In one preferred embodiment, the ratio of polyisobutenyl sulfonate dispersant to the hydrated alkali metal borate employed in the composition is from about 0.05:1 to 1:1 and more preferably about 0.11:1.
In another preferred embodiment, the ratio of the polyalkylene succinic dispersant to the polyisobutenyl sulfonate used in the dispersant mixture is from about 4:1 and more preferably from about 2.6:1.
The lubricating oil to which the borates and the dispersant mixture are added can be any hydrocarbon-based lubricating oil or a synthetic base oil stock. The hydrocarbon-based lubricating oils may be derived from synthetic or natural sources and may be paraffinic, naphthetic or asphaltenic base, or mixtures thereof. The diluent oil can be natural or synthetic, and can be different viscosity grades.
The lubricating oil comprises from 30 to 70 weight percent, more preferably from 45 to 55 weight percent of the lubricant composition.
The dispersed hydrated alkali metal borate compositions of the present invention (as described herein above) are generally blended to form additive packages comprising such dispersed hydrated alkali metal borate compositions. These additive packages typically comprise from about 10 to 75 weight percent of the dispersed hydrated alkali metal borate composition described above and from about 90 to 15 weight percent of one or more of conventional additives selected from the group consisting of ashless dispersants (0-5%), detergents (0-2%), sulfurized hydrocarbons (0-30%), dialkyl hydrogen phosphates (0-10%), zinc dithiophosphates (0-20%), dialkyl hydrogen phosphates (0-10%), pentaerythritol monooleate (0-10%), 2,5-dimercaptothiadiazole (0-5%), benzotriazole (0-5%), dispersed molybdenum disulfide (0-5%), imidazolines (0-10%), and foam inhibitors (0-2%) and the like wherein each weight percent is based on the total weight of the composition.
Fully formulated finished oil compositions of this invention can be formulated from these additive packages upon further blending with an oil of lubricating viscosity. Preferably, the additive package described above is added to an oil of lubricating viscosity in an amount of from about 5 to 15 weight percent to provide for the finished oil composition wherein the weight percent of the additive package is based on the total weight of the composition. More preferably, added along with the oil of lubricating viscosity is a polymethacrylate viscosity index improver which is included at a level of 0-12% and/or a pour point depressant at a level of 0-1%, to form a finished oil wherein the weight percent of each of the viscosity index improver and pour point depressant is based on the total weight of the composition.
A variety of other additives can be present in lubricating oils of the present invention. Those additives include antioxidants, rust inhibitors, corrosion inhibitors, extreme pressure agents, antifoam agents, other viscosity index improvers, other anti-wear agents, and a variety of other well-known additives in the art.